Lily y James
by Mahe Guilmain
Summary: Después de conocer a través del pensadero la mala relación que tenían sus padres cuando eran jóvenes, Harry se preguntaba cómo habían podido llegar a enamorarse. Quizá fue así... -Minific-


Este es el primer mini HP que escribí en mi vida. Nunca antes me había planteado escribir nada pero la noche que leía OdF recién comprado allá por el 2004, al llegar al capítulo correspondiente al peor recuerdo de Snape y por lo que ocurre en dicho capi, me quedó tanta duda como a Harry sobre cómo podrían haberse enamorado sus padres si en ese momento parecía imposible. Dejé el libro a un lado y me senté al Pc comenzando a escribir porque, de alguna manera, les estaba viendo, algo que jamás me había pasado pero que me encantó sentir. Y de ese momento de inspiración en el que conocí a mi musa, salió esta pequeña historia, muy simple, muy sencilla, sobre todo por ser la primera, pero llena de sentimiento. Espero que os guste.

Por cierto, no hay que dudar que los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y que yo solo los tomo prestados para soñar un poquito con ellos.

* * *

**Lily y James**

No podía creer lo que había visto esa tarde. Una vez más, esos dos chicos habían provocado hacer el mayor de los ridículos a ese otro muchacho de Slytherin. Por un lado, pensaba que se lo merecía, por ser un muchacho tan despreciable con los de su Casa y sobre todo con ella, por llamarla sangre sucia. Pero por otra parte, le daba lástima. Pero ¿qué le daba pena? ¿la situación bochornosa que había ocurrido, la víctima de esa situación o... la persona que la había provocado?

Sabía que estaban observando hacia donde ella y sus amigas estaban sentadas cerca del lago, y se reconoció que el impulso de acercarse a ver qué ocurría era porque él estaba allí. Quizá por eso se atrevió a defender al chico de Slytherin, para en el fondo poder encararse con ellos y así poder cruzar su mirada con la de él. _"Lily, ¿qué te está pasando?"_ pensó molesta consigo misma. Hacía días, semanas, meses en realidad, que pensaba en él. Y le costaba trabajo sacárselo de la cabeza sabiendo que coincidía con él en clase, en la sala común, en el comedor... A todo el mundo le decía que no aguantaba esa forma de ser, tan arrogante, siempre haciéndose notar por donde iba..._"Es un estúpido"_ solía decirle a sus amigas, pero entonces ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?

Le habían dicho que él la miraba cuando no se daba cuenta, que le gustaba. _"Podría estar mirando a Alice y no a mí. Casi siempre estamos juntas"_, se decía a sí misma. Pero sabía que quien se fijaba en Alice era Frank Longbottom y no él.

Le producía un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago pensar que fuese verdad, que ese chico de pelo negro azabache, sintiese algo por ella... como ella estaba sintiendo por él. Dudaba que su proposición de que saliera con él, fuera verdad. Su cabeza le decía que lo único que él quería era reirse de ella... pero su corazón le decía a gritos que no. _" Te_ _lo ha dicho en serio"-_ le decía una vocecita en su interior- _"Si quisiera reirse de ti ¿por qué te ha defendido ante el Slytherin? ¡Porque le importas!"  
_  
De todas maneras, con la cantidad de cosas ofensivas que ella le había dicho esa tarde (aunque no pensaba ni una de ellas), si él tuviera algún mínimo interés se habría esfumado. _"Qué cabeza tienes, mira que decirle que era igual de detestable que Quejicus"._ Y se dio cuenta, que la que le daba pena en todo esto, era ella misma, por sentir lo que estaba sintiendo y no atreverse a reconocer que estaba enamorada.

Vagando en sus pensamientos, cruzó el vestíbulo y se dirigió hacia la torre común de Gryffindor. Todos estaban cenando pero ella no tenía hambre. Quería estar sola, refugiarse en sí misma, intentar dejar su mente en blanco para no pensar más en él, en lo que le había dicho, en esa posibilidad de que pudiera existir algo entre ellos... _"Estás loca, Lily, rematadamente loca"_ volvió a reprocharse_._

Al llegar ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda, dijo la contraseña y entró a la sala pero instantáneamente, una oleada de pánico la sacudió. ¡El estaba allí! Estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, solo, pensativo. Los destellos del fuego se reflejaban en su rostro, en ese alborotado pelo negro que a ella tanta gracia le hacía . _"Tierra trágame, ¿qué hago?",_ pensó angustiada. James se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado y se giró para comprobar quién era y... allí la vio, de pie ante la entrada, quieta como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Hola... ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó extrañado- Estás pálida.

-Eeemm... Sí, claro, perfectamente -respondió Lily cuando logró reaccionar aunque sentía que el corazón se le quería salir el pecho y ella echar a correr de puro nervio. James vio como en silencio, Lily se dirigía hacia las escaleras_."Ahora o nunca" -_pensó echándole valor-_"Tengo que hablar con ella".  
_  
-Estooo... Evans, ¿podemos hablar un momento? -y añadió ante la duda de su reacción- Por favor.

Lily se volvió hacía él intentando mostrarse indiferente pero sus mejillas sonrosadas y el temblor en sus manos la delataban.

-Tú dirás -repuso tratando de controlar sus nervios.

-Ven, siéntate -le pidió James señalando hacía el sillón que había a su lado. Lily suspiró y se encaminó hacia la chimenea aparentando una resignación que realmente no sentía porque a pesar de los nervios, estaba encantada de poder sentarse junto a él.

-Dime -dijo ella escuetamente casi sin mirarlo.

-Verás... Por lo que me has dicho esta tarde... creo que tienes un concepto de mí bastante... malo -comenzó James a decir. _"¿Lo ves? -_le recriminó a Lily su vocecilla interior- _Te lo dije. Está molesto. Metiste la pata"._

-Perdona si te he ofendido -se disculpó timidamente agregando- pero... no me pareció bien lo que estabais haciendo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero yo no te estoy hablando de lo que pasó con Quejicus. Te hablo de lo que me dijiste que pensabas de mí. ¿De verdad piensas que soy tan arrogante? -preguntó James. Quería tantear el terreno. No estaba seguro de que esa chica de impresionantes ojos verdes que le tenía cautivado sintiera algo por él, aunque los nervios que estaba demostrando y que intentaba disimular, decía mucho...

-Bueno, esa es la imagen que das. -comentó aún sin mirarle. Pocas veces, había estado tan cerca de él y menos aún hablando a solas. Estaba tan nerviosa que estaba segura de que James podría estar escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-Vale, es cierto. Es la imagen que doy, lo reconozco pero... ¿es eso lo que piensas? -preguntó de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba ella a decirle lo que pensaba de él, si estaba tan enamorada que hasta le dolía respirar? Al no responderle, James le pidió casi en un susurro- Lily... mírame -ella levantó la cara y encontró sus ojos con los de él- Conóceme. Yo no soy así como crees. Supongo que... cuando estoy con mis amigos, no puedo evitar dar esa imagen pero... no soy tan malo.

Lily le miraba. Sus ojos, clavados en los de ella, le decían que era sincero. Su forma de hablarle era dulce, tierna. Estaba intentando defenderse ante ella, ganar puntos y a su pesar, lo estaba consiguiendo irremediablemente.

-Mira -siguió diciendo ante el silencio de ella- Sé que no te caigo bien pero de verdad, conóceme. Quiero demostrarte como soy realmente. Quiero...

La angustia en su voz ante una posible negativa, impulsó a Lily a preguntarle.

-¿Y por qué quieres que te conozca?

James se quedó mirándola. Sus ojos verdes brillaban ante el fuego mirándole fijamente. Suspiró profundamente y se lanzó al vacío.

-Porque quiero que me des la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti -susurró mientras cogía su mano en una caricia- No soportaría pasar un sólo día más pensando que me odias, que me rechazas... Que me niegas a estar junto a ti.

-Yo no te odio, James -apresuró a decir ella. Si él supiera... James sonrió levemente en una muestra de alivio.

-Por eso quiero que me conozcas, porque si sigues pensando que soy un sinvergüenza, no me vas a dejar acercarme.

Lily sonrió tímidamente. Sentía que sus sentimientos hacia él crecían por momentos y lo que más le hacía estremecer es que sentía que lo que le decía era verdad. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente. Había algo en el ambiente, una conexión.

-De acuerdo, te conoceré, como tú dices -respondió ruborizada. James suspiró profundamente y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias -contestó sin poder dejar de mirarla. Aún le tenía cogida la mano y se hubiera quedado así toda la noche, junto a ella.

Entonces sucedió. Fue un momento, pero ambos lo notaron. Sabían que en el mundo de los magos, cuando dos almas gemelas se encontraban y se aceptaban, los corazones de cada alma se paraban unos segundos y entonces comenzaban a latir a la vez, al mismo ritmo, así sería ya durante toda la vida hasta la muerte, pues el amor los unía en un sólo corazón. Y James y Lily sintieron que había ocurrido.


End file.
